The Dark Side
by Skycloud26
Summary: The ninjas discover scrolls that tell about the dark ninjas. They were born with the elemental powers, but use them for evil. Cole goes to look the evil ones, and can only think of their leader who he once knew before her heart turned black. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Memories

Thank you for reading my story! Please review to tell me how I did, but no mean ones. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. But I do own my OCs. So you can't use them. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Memories

_A five year old Cole was walking with his dad to the park. He had told his son that he was meeting an old friend there, and that he was bringing his daughter. "I don't wanna be friends with a girl!" he protested. "It'll be good for you. And besides, girls don't really have cooties." His father told him. When they got there, a man was sitting on a bench. "Lou! There you are!" he called. "Hey there Tyler!" They walked over to him. "Where's your little girl?" His father asked. "She's hiding over there" he said, pointing to the nearby tree. Cole ran over to where she was supposed to be. "Hi!" he greeted her. "Hi" she said quietly. "I'm Sky." She smiled at him. "I'm Cole" he informed her. He held his hand out. She was hesitant to touch she shook it, it seemed to burn a little. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "My dad says I'm hot blooded and that's why my skin is hot." "It's ok." he said, trying to calm her down. He smiled, and she smiled back. "Cole? Cole! _COLE!" "Ahh!" Cole shouted. He sat up to see Jay at the side of his bed. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, you're gonna be late for class!" "Get out!" Cole barked back. "I'll be there soon." When Jay left, Cole got up to get dressed. While he was getting ready, he couldn't help but think of the girl in his dream. She had been nice through the single-digit years. But when she turned ten, she changed. It was like someone flipped a switch. She'd cause mischief and be snarky. But she was still nice to him. She cared about him. "Hurry up Cole!" Jay yelled through the door. "Relax, relax, I'm coming" he responded. He left the room to go start the day. ... Cole was sitting in the classroom when he heard a few students talking in the hallway. "Did you hear the rumors about that gang in New Ninjago City?" "Yeah! Man, they sound scary." "I'm afraid to go to the city at night now!" Cole wondered about this gang. 'Do the guys know about this?' he thought. He had some free time since it was recess so he went to the teacher's lounge to find the others. Sure enough, they were all there. Jay, Nya, and Zane were sitting on the couch, Kai was leaning against the wall, and Sensei Wu was getting tea. "Hey Cole," Kai greeted him. "Glad you could could make it." "Thanks" Cole said with sarcasm. "So, have any of you guys heard of a gang in New Ninjago City?" He got many confused looks. "I don't recall there was a gang in the city" Zane replied. "Me neither" Nya added. "Who told you there was a gang?" asked Kai. "No one. I just heard some kids talking about it in the hall" said Cole. "Maybe we should ask them about it" Jay suggested. Cole thought about how the kids probably wouldn't say anything. "It's worth a shot" Cole decided. "I'll go with you," Kai said. "I wanna see how they got the idea that there's a gang in the city." So the two went to the courtyard to ask the children about the rumor. When they got there, Cole saw the three kids that he heard in the hallway. He pointed them out to Kai, who walked over to them. "Hi Mr. Kai" one of them said. "Hi. So, Mr. Cole says he heard you talking about a gang earlier?" The trio looked a each other nervously. "You're not in trouble," Cole assured them. "We just want to know more about it since we didn't hear anything." "Oh, well we're not sure if it's 100% true, but we think it is" one of the boys stated. "Well what do you know about them?" Kai asked impatiently. "We heard that if you go out at night in their territory, they'll first tell you to leave" he started. "Then if you don't, they freeze you right in your tracks" another chimed in. "Then they'll beat you down. And if you still refuse to leave, then they bring out the leader, and... she'll burn you alive!" The third one finished, that last part in unison. "Whoa" Kai said, trying to process the violence. "Wait, 'she'?" Cole asked. "Yeah," the first one answered "a gang of girls doesn't sound scary, but this one is." "Thanks for telling us" Cole told them. He grabbed the still thinking Kai and went back inside. From the description, it sounded like Sky and her friends. He could try to stop them, but he couldn't do it alone. It was too risky bringing someone with him, so he put the thought in the back of his mind. After school had ended for the day, Nya called them all to the teacher's lounge. She apparently found something important. "I'm glad you're all here." Nya started. "I was researching the history of Ninjago for class when I came across something a little... disturbing." All eyes focused on an old scroll she rolled out on the table. "As you know, the elemental powers were passed down. But what you probably don't know is that when the powers were being transferred to the golden weapons, they split in to two parts. Good and bad." "So if we obtained the good powers, what happened to the bad one?" Zane questioned. "I was wondering that too. I was able to find more scrolls containing the information" Nya said as she took more scrolls from her bag. Rolling open another scroll, she began to explain. "It says here that the bad powers separated and found their way into four young boys. The boys noticed the changes soon after. When they were teenagers, they found the spinjitsu master and forced him to them his ways. After few years of teaching them, the master refused to continue because they were using their powers for evil. They fought the master and weakened him, then left to learn by themselves." "So what happened? Do they still exist?" Jay asked in a panic. Nya opened another scroll to answer the question and continue the story. "No, they died a long time ago. But not before they mastered their elements. They caused years of chaos and destruction. But they knew that eventually that they were getting older, and could not continue their rein." "So the evil elements are gone. Why should we worry?" Kai pointed out." Nya unrolled yet another scroll. "Well actually, the powers aren't gone." Everyone stared at her in shock. "But, the men are deceased. How can the powers still exist?" Zane said, trying to figure out the anomaly. "Apparently, the men had sons, who ended up inheriting the powers" said Nya, trying to help. "So it's passed on genetically" Kai summarized. "What happened to the kids?" Jay asked. Nya brought out another scroll and told them, "They learned spinjitsu from their fathers and when they got their full powers, they went on to create chaos. But this time they had a goal." "To rule Ninjago?" asked Zane. "No," Nya began, "they were trying to find a master of all powers. "Lloyd" Cole muttered. "When they couldn't find one, they gave up. They just stuck to causing chaos" Nya explained. "So there are dark ninjas out there looking for Lloyd?!" Jay asked, seeming to be frightened. "I think those guys are too old now. They probably don't do anything anymore" Kai said. "That might be true," Zane started, "but according to this information, they most likely had children who now have the dark powers." "Hey Cole, what about that gang the kids told us about? The freezing, the burning, it sounds like it could be them" Kai pointed out. Cole knew it was them, but he couldn't let them believe that. The dark ninjas were dangerous and his didn't want his friends to get hurt. So he told Kai, "Nah, it can't be them. They're girls. All of the evil ninjas were guys." "Yeah, you're right" Kai agreed. Cole had an idea about why they wanted Lloyd, but he wasn't positive. So he asked, "Why did they want to get the green ninja?" Nya looked for the last scroll and rolled it out. She looked a little upset. "They were filled with greed and wanted more power. If they could get their hands on his power, they would be unstoppable. But," Nya paused. "But?" Cole tried to get her to continue. "But had they succeeded in getting the powers out, the green ninja would have not survived the process." Nya was holding back tears. "We have to stop the new dark ninjas from getting Lloyd! His life depends on it!" Kai shouted. They all agreed with him, except Cole. He said yes to the plan, but in his head he knew better. He would have to confront them by himself. He didn't want his teammates getting hurt. He decided to do it tomorrow night so he could prepare for whatever they would throw at him. When night fell, he was still planning what he would do. He finally fell asleep dreaming of a certain memory._ "Do you have to move?" a sad 12 year old Cole asked Sky. "Yes. I'm sorry, I'll miss you" she said trying not to cry. "Here, I want you to have this" she said, giving him a wooden box. "Don't open it until you get home. You won't know what it means yet, but you will when you're older. Oh, and keep it a secret. No one should know about it except us." He held the box in one hand while he used the other arm to give her a hug. Then she put her hands over his heart and softly said,"As long as you remember me, fire will never burn you." Before he could ask what that meant, her father called her over. "Goodbye Cole" she said as she went over to her father and got in to the car. When he couldn't see it any more, Cole looked at the strange box he had given her. Whatever was inside was a secret, and by what ever means necessary, he would keep it that way._


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**Please review and enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Cole had been very quite all day. He had assigned his students book work and he spent his break in his room. He was preparing in case he had to fight the dark ninjas. He didn't know how powerful they were, so he had to be ready for anything. He was walking to his classroom to get some things. "Hey!" Cole was startled by the outburst. He turned around to see Kai looking at him with suspicion. "Why have you been so distant today?" he asked. "I'm just not in the best mood" Cole replied calmly. Kai wasn't buying it. "What are you up to?" Cole knew that the hothead wasn't going to give up. He was wondering if he should tell him the truth. "Nothing, so drop it" he finally said. "I know you're lying. Just tell me the truth!" Kai said loudly. "Ok, ok, just be quiet about it" Cole instructed. "I'm going to meet some people in the city tonight. Alone. So you can't follow me." Kai knew he was being honest, but now he was getting worried. "Are you in trouble? Is somebody trying to kill you? Are you going-" "Kai, shut up! I'm not in danger. They just don't like other people. It's better if no one knows about it." When Kai didn't say anything else, Cole walked off in silence.

Cole made sure everyone was asleep before he got up and grabbed a few weapons. He quietly snuck through the halls and went out a window. He climbed down the building until reached the place where he stored his rode his motorcycle down to the city. He had no idea that he was being followed. When he finally got to the city, he parked his ride a few blocks away and went on foot to where they were supposed to be. He was going to give up because he had been out there for an hour when he heard someone laughing hysterically. He turned the corner to see two girls laughing at a guy who slipped on ice that was recently put on the sidewalk. The guy got up and walked away quickly, embarrassed about the laughter. The two girls were leaning against the building farthest away from him. The first girl had dark brown eyes and long, kinda wavy jet black hair. She was wearing dark jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and black combat boots. You could tell that she was in possession of a dagger, and she had a scythe strapped to her back. The second one was almost the exact opposite with light blue eyes and long, straight, light blond hair. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and white converses. You couldn't tell that she had weapons, but you knew. She was stealthy with her attacks. The dark looking girl looked up and stopped laughing. The other one stopped too, but to wonder why her friend had stopped. "Well, look who it is" the first girl said. The other looked up to see the ninja. "If it isn't our old friend Cole" she said. Cole took a deep breath, then walked towards them. "Where is she?" he asked with a dead serious tone. "What do mean?" the dark one said a bit sarcastically. "Don't play dumb with me, Kira! Where's Sky?" Cole practically yelled. She looked at her friend. "She's not here right now. Can we take a message?" The light one asked mockingly. Cole was starting to get angry. "Where. Is. Sky." "Do you really wanna know?" Kira asked.. "YES!" Cole angrily yelled. "Fine," the lighter one started, "if you must know, we found the location of your precious golden ninja, and Sky went to go assassinate him." Cole stepped back in shock. "You're lying" he said quietly. "Are we?" The light one made a circle of ice that began to show images. It showed Lloyd and his father walking on a road. Then it showed an image of a girl in red stalking them from the forest. She was getting closer to them, pulling out a silver sword that lit up with flames. Before he could try to escape to warn the others, Kira hit him hard with her scythe. Cole fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but the other girl froze him. "Let's go, Sammy. I'm sure he'll survive" Kira told her friend. "I thought you knew not to meddle" Kira said to the frozen Cole. Then the two disappeared into the shadows. Cole could still see, but movement proved to be impossible. Suddenly someone dropped down in front of him. "Cole!" Kai exclaimed. "Mmmph!" Cole mumbled. "I know you said not to follow you, but I thought you were going to get killed" Kai explained. "Mmmph! Mmmph!" Kai knew that Cole was definitely angry. "They were the dark ninjas! I can't believe you lied to me like that! When you get un frozen, you are going to tell me everything or else I tell everyone about your little adventure tonight." "Mmmph." "Good. Now let's get you home. I don't want to leave you here." Kai then started to drag Cole. As he passed by his bike, he told Cole that he come get tomorrow. It took all night, but Kai finally made it home. Cole had started to thaw, but he still couldn't walk. So Kai dragged him to his room and put him on the bed. He put the blanket over him so he would thaw faster. "Anks" Cole managed to say. "Your welcome, just remember our deal" Kai responded. Kai left to get some well deserved sleep. He knew that he would have to make up a pretty good excuse for why Cole was frozen, but he left it for when he woke up.


End file.
